1. Field of the invention
The invention generally relates to static structures such as buildings. More specifically, the invention relates to open work and to a building structure in which an in situ mold supports an applied surface material.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Construction methods for conventional housing and commercial buildings often employ wood framed walls covered by external sheathing and an outer finish layer of masonry, stucco, wood siding, shingles, or the like. These methods and structures are costly and time-consuming.
High and rising construction costs contribute to economic inflation. High and increasing rents contribute to a reduced standard of living for many people. High construction prices exclude many people from home ownership. High rents for office space contribute to the failure of small business.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,521 provides a strong and durable structure and method for constructing buildings. However, still more rapid building systems are desirable.
It would be desirable to produce buildings of all descriptions by new methods that enable rapid erection at lower cost than conventional methods.
Further, it would be desirable to fabricate building structures in situ, using locally available materials that may be wastes or recycled materials of potentially very low cost.
In addition, it would be desirable to have available a method of building structures that is changeable on site, by merely altering the shape or placement of a fabric that is minimally supported.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the method and structure of this invention may comprise the following.